The Crimson Snow
by FUHRER YISEEKS
Summary: The path of a boy into a man. Short scenes of Izou's life up to joining Wild Hunt. No Proper Noun challenge.


The Boy was tending to the plants when his brothers returned. They spoke of great opportunity in the Empire. The Boy watched as his father praised his brothers, a look of joy on his face.

The Boy went back to tending the fields.

* * *

The Boy was older now, almost a teenager. He was walking with his brothers, all of them loaded with packs and supplies. The Boy was hungry, but said nothing. The last time he had spoken, he had been told to shut up.

The Boy hated being hungry.

* * *

The Boy looked up from his drawing, to see his leader and a Demon enter his tent. The leader looked between the two of them, nodded, and said to the two-"Meet your new partner." And he left.

The Boy looked at The Demon, and extended a hand. The Demon looked at his hand and scoffed, showing her sharp fangs. She placed a hand on the brilliant katana at her side.

"Stay out of my way. Understood?"

The Boy understood perfectly.

* * *

The Boy cowered behind a rock, his ponytail knocked loose from the fierce blow he had received. The fighting was still going on, the men his group was hire to fight were powerful. Already his brothers were slain, and The Boy knew he would be next.

The Boy watched as The Demon slaughtered the opponents in a graceful dance, blood flying like a shower. The Demon looked at him, and grinned. "You're weak, but you stayed out of my way. Now let me eat." She ordered, bending down as she hate the flesh of her kills.

The Boy stayed silent, still ensnared by the elegance she displayed in combat.

* * *

The Demon fought with ferocity exceeding that which The Boy had ever known. When she had sliced a man straight in two, another stood behind her to wound her.

"Watch out!" The Boy cried, and he ran forward and killed the man. The Demon looked at him with a predatory smile, yet confusion showed at the thought of him saving her.

"You did good." She said.

The Boy smiled.

* * *

The Boy looked at The Demon, who sat next to him.

"There is a Continent," she began, staring wistfully at the ocean, "where the people wanted to gain strength-but not by themselves. Their mistake cost them poorly. But I escaped, unscathed." She boasted.

The Boy did not believe her.

* * *

The Boy donned his robes, declaring his new rank. The robes made him feel weak; but he forced it into his training. The Demon smirked at him.

"Now don't you look nice?" She purred, and The Boy laughed.

"The robes make me stronger by limiting me." He stated, and The Demon laughed.

The Boy was now a Man.

* * *

The Man looked at his wife. The Demon was lying down on the soft grass, a bulge on her belly.

"I'm hungry." The Demon complained, staring at The Man. "Feed me."

The Man sighed. "I shall feed you all the blood you wish, after the child is born. I shall take you to every conflict, every battlefield until you sate your thirst."

The Demon looked at him. "Is that a promise?"

"It is."

* * *

The Man laughed at The Daughter, who stumbled around carefree. The Demon laughed and watched The Man's antics to play with The Daughter, enjoying the peaceful lull.

The stomping of hooves grabbed their attention, and The Demon grinned. "Finally, some food." She laughed, and exited the house with her blade.

She never came back in.

* * *

The Man looked for her, The Daughter in tow, and finally found The Demon laying in the snow. Blood was scattered around her body, and her sword was stabbed through her chest.

The Man cried out, and grabbed the blade, the last link to His Beloved. He pays no attention to The Daughter as he sets off, his sclera turning black.

He stumbled across a town, his rage consuming him. He heard only the comforting voice of His Beloved.

 ** _*Kill Tear Vanquish Kill Rip Annihilate Feed Me*_**

The Man answered His Beloved with a dance as elegant as her's had been. The towns blood dripped from His Beloved onto the crimson snow.

"What a feast..."

The Man said wistfully, than wandered off. He had made a promise to His Beloved, The Demon, and he would fulfill it.

* * *

He wandered for months before memory of The Daughter came back to him. His Beloved cried, and The Man focused solely upon the images of The Daughter. He stumbled, coughing vomit, and walked again.

* * *

Years passed. The Man is no longer The Man, he is now The Samurai with His Beloved always by his side. He has not found The Daughter, though his search had taken him all over.

A man blocks his path. The Samurai draws His Beloved, and points her at The Leader.

"Do so. You can't strike me, Samurai."

The Samurai proves him wrong. Though The Leader possessed the ability to teleport, The Samurai stuck him down in matter of minutes.

"Wait! I'm gathering a group of people with talents to take back to The Empire, and you're in! Whatever you need, just ask for it!"

The Samurai looked at The Leader and chuckled. "I shall stay my hand. I wish to feed my blade the blood of my opponents, and to find that which is most precious to me."

The Leader looked happy. "Good! I can grant you all of that, but you need to do as I say! Got it?!" He questioned. The Samurai nodded, His Beloved laughing at The Leaders arrogance.

The Samurai and The Leader walked side by side. The Samurai wondered upon The Hunt, and whether he could find The Daughter.

He would wait and see.

* * *

 **The Boy/Man/Samurai- Izou**  
 **The Demon/His Beloved-Kousetsu**  
 **The Daughter- Taeko**  
 **The Leader- Syura.**


End file.
